In with the Green
by prowess
Summary: Harry and Hermione get stuck in a greenhouse, and guess what? They are the only people there. Has this romantic comedy feel...


A/N: Hello once more! I'm here with another fic, which I thought of with the help of BlUeEgReEn and Tasha. 

This story's about Harry and Hermione getting stuck inside a greenhouse for a couple of days because they didn't get out on time. Spending a day inside a greenhouse is fun…isn't it? I mean what could happen?

This is very hurried, I must warn you. I normally write fics more than a day, and this was done very quickly. I should've been a little slower, but I don't have time to do these for the following weeks so I had to post it now. I'm very sure there would be typo errors here and grammatical errors so I'm sorry for that. Well that's all I'm going to say. Scroll down a little bit more. Enjoy the fic!!

Greenhouse Blues 

By prowess

            Harry got up earlier than usual, as he rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. Stretching for a moment, the young man stood up, looked sideways and went down quietly. Traveling down the staircase, he spotted a group of shadows by the Common Area. Jumping at the last step, he saw Hermione look at her, surprised.

"There's Harry, see?" she pointed her finger at Harry.

"Hey. Hermione, hey Ron. What did I miss?"

"Man you were like a corpse! I tried to wake you and you were stiff as a block of metal." Everyone laughed.

"Well then, shall we go? The others could wake up any minute. Besides, we want to be first at the greenhouses than the Slytherins right?" Lavender suggested.

"One more thing," Ron added, starting his own pep talk. "We should be grouped together. We're going to have to pick a nice greenhouse. We shouldn't scatter. Nobody make a sound, and one should be watching out for anyone who would pass by. Also, we should go there and be back here without anybody seeing us, all right?"

"I'll be the watcher. But that means that you, Neville, my dear partner, would do all the searching by yourself." Lavender volunteered. 

"I'll be fine…I hope," Neville whispered, gulping. 

The group slowly exited their quarters as they struggled to get out of the castle quiet and undetected. It was very hard for them with all the bumping and giggling.

"Harry, you stepped on my foot!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione you bumped IT!" Ron bellowed, hushed by Lavender. "But it hurts! You just don't care because you don't have one!"

"And I'm glad to not have one," Lavender commented. "Now can we go, and quietly this time?" Everyone kept quiet. 

When they finally got out, they hurriedly went to the greenhouses. It was about a quarter to five and they were deciding at the best one. 

"Remember, Professor Sprout told us that we should look for greenhouse that is unlocked. The locked greenhouses mean that they're not for the project." Lavender reminded. Everyone looked at the doors of the greenhouses to check if they're locked or not. 

"How about this?" Neville inquired looking at a greenhouse not that much visible. "Greenhouse  eight–A" he whispered. 

"Perfect! Let's check if it's open," Lavender cried out. She went in front of the doorknob and held it tightly. She twisted it and pulled. It creaked open. She looked at her friends and went in first. 

"Wow," they all whispered. They never thought the greenhouse was that large. There was a large tree in the middle and the perimeter of the greenhouse was covered with different colored flowers and other plants. 

"Well, let's start," Lavender cried out, pulling a piece of paper from her robe. "It says here that we should find the names and types of several plants, based on these characteristics given. Remember that in testing, especially if flammable or not, we shouldn't use the whole plant; rather, take small portions of petals and or leaves. I'll give you each a set of characteristics and we would find these nine mystery plants, three each pair. Neville here's ours, Ron grab yours and Parvati's and Hermione, here's yours and Harry's. Good. Now we look for each of our plants. Happy hunting!" And with that final word they set off in different directions. 

_When the sun comes from beneath its cover, it then demise,_

_To the dismay of his companions who love the light._

_Put near heat, it bursts into flames_

_As it's petals curl up and green turns the leaves. _

"Ok, let's see. Our mystery plant number one wilts in very bright areas. Well, we could look for a plant around here that is covered or something to prevent light from coming through." Harry spoke, holding their set of clues.

"Well, it's quite insensible don't you think? I mean why do they have to put it in a greenhouse if it doesn't need light at all?" Hermione questioned.

"Well maybe because of this next clue, which I think means that it wants to be near plants that love light. That's quite odd."

"It sure is, I've never heard of that before." Hermione wondered. Harry could see that she was thinking very hard. Suddenly her face lit up. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Maybe that plant is under plants who love light! That way it doesn't receive light and still be within those plants who love light!" 

Harry's lips curled to a sweet smile. "So, what'll we look for around here?" Hermione was biting her  finger. 

"Probably a group of plants so close together. I mean if they're covering something, they really have to be compressed right?" Harry nodded. Turning around, they started looking for plants. 

"How about those? It sure looks like they're hiding something." Harry pointed to a group of large spade shaped leaves with pearl-sized white blossoms. Hermione hurried and pushing the leaves aside saw a small plant. She grinned widely. Taking an oblong-shaped leaf from inside, she took her wand and whispered, 'Lumos!'

As light emerged from her wand, she placed it near the leaf. It caught the flame, but wasn't burning. It remained as it is. Hermione frowned. "Well ,maybe it isn't that."

Looking for other plants, Harry pointed on another seemingly tightly grouped set. Hermione pushed back it's purple leaves and revealed a brown flower inside. It smelled awful, a lot like rotten eggs as Hermione pinched her nose to prevent her from smelling the odor. 

"I don't think it's this one. We'll just get back to this if there's no other choice." Hermione talked through her pinched-nosed state, creating that funny sound. She let go of the flower and went on.

"How about this one?" Hermione pointed to several leaves. They didn't have any blooms, just plain leaves. This time it was Harry's turn to check. He pushed the leaves aside and saw leaves as well, not green leaves but blue ones and yellow ones too, although blue was the dominating color.

"This is weird," he whispered taking a few samples. "I don't think it matches the clue." He looked at Hermione who was reading the paper. 

"Yes it does! Look at the last lines.  As the petals curl up and green turns the leaves. It means that the color of the leaf shouldn't  be green because it will turn green when you heat it! So this fits perfectly. Let's just hope that it burns."

"I'll take care of that," Harry volunteered as he pulled his wand. "Lumos!" he spoke as the leaf immediately caught fire. Hermione backed out at the sight of the flame, which was very large.

"Whoa! That must really be scared of fire." Hermione commented as they both took samples of the plant and placed them in a bag. 

"Okay, next clue" Hermione panted, a little tired from the rummaging they did. Apparently, the light that Harry created affected a few other blue leaves nearby and killed most of them so they had to look for decent looking ones.

_Though has a good smell don't put your nose near_

_For it can sting you, making your senses unclear_

So try to engulf it in bright light 

_Nothing you will get, except a magnificent sight._

"It's quite dangerous don't you think?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I mean, it stings. We must be very careful." Harry nodded at Hermione's warning. 

"Maybe it has a strong scent, we might get a sniff of the good smell." Harry suggested. They then started sniffing as Hermione picked up a scent. 

"There, there!" she pointed, trusting her instincts. They both ran to a different corner of the greenhouse. 

"You're right I can smell it. But don't sniff the plants directly, we don't know what could happen." Hermione nodded as she smelled the air once more. Moving closer to the plants, she made sure she wasn't facing any while smelling. Her robe swished through some plants when suddenly a sound was heard from below. It sounded like a dart thrown to the ground and when they looked to see what it was, Hermione's robe was filled with yellow gooey stuff. 

"A sting! It's the sting!" Hermione cried, wiping away the sting with a leaf she picked. It curled immediately and had a paler color. "I think it was this plant." She pointed to a bamboo looking thing. 

"It's kind of small so I guess it's nice if we'd flame the whole thing," Harry took his wand again, and said Lumos. 

"Oh, wow," Hermione breathed as they saw the plant turn from grayish green to pink and purple misty colors. "The magnificent sight! Take a sample Harry."

"Just one more left." Harry panted, now a little tired from the running and sniffing they have done. 

_Beneath the bright yellow petals, a rainbow is found_

_Be careful to make not much of a sound_

The petals sunny are covered in white glue 

_Touch it quickly and it will smother you._

"Well, this clue doesn't talk about flames and such, so I guess we're just looking for the physical appearance." Hermione figured. Harry was so happy about how things pop through Hermione's head so quickly. In awe, all he could do was nod once more, thinking of the simple pleasures of being her partner. Getting quick answers, participative and energetic, having to look at lovely chocolate eyes and brush against smooth skin, and adorable smiles. His daydream was cut short as Hermione snatched the paper from him and started walking around. The simple disadvantage was just that there was no time to think about the simple pleasures. 

"So we have to look for something yellow. And there is nothing yellow around here. I don't remember seeing any yellow thing before." Hermione wondered looking around. "Have you?"

"Me? No, no, NO." Harry replied looking around as well. 

"Well there should be a yellow thing somewhere." Hermione replied getting annoyed.

"But it said something about having white glue there right?" Harry asked innocently. Hermione read the clue quickly and jumped for joy.

"Yes! You're right! Harry I can kiss you right now!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped closer to Harry and gave him a quick peck in the cheek. 

"That's a kiss?" 

"Come on, I can give you a better one if we find it," Hermione exclaimed in excitement. 

"Here it is, gooey, looks gross." Hermione commented as they came to a white covered plant. "Well, at least we can see the yellow petals. Now it says here that we should be quiet," Hermione's voice lowered into a whisper, "and slow or else we'd be smothered with the gooey stuff." Harry nodded again as they both inserted their hands gently to open the plant. Hermione made a face at the texture of the thing but felt weird when she looked at her hands. They didn't have the glue like texture at all. It seemed to just slide off from their palms. And it helped them a lot too since they were able to get the multi colored flowers without getting messy. 

"Hurry everyone! Slytherins are roaming the greenhouses! Get out now!" Ron exclaimed, pulling Neville and Parvati, who were still collecting samples. 

"Everybody out?" Ron questioned.

"No, Ron!" Hermione tried to shout, but being near the glue like plants prevented her from doing so. Instead all came a whisper. 

"Great. Everyone's out." Ron called. Harry then understood why Ron couldn't see them, the tree in the middle of the greenhouse had a thick trunk. Harry and Hermione tried to run as Ron closed the screen door, and was about to close the second wooden door when Parvati called out, "Where's Harry and Hermione?" Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I saw them running towards the castle already." Lavender called out as they together went to the castle. 

"Remind me to hex Lavender when we get out of here." Hermione cried.

"You mean if we get out of here." Harry responded.

A/N: Ooo…Harry and Hermione are stuck! Well they should be happy because they have all the time to themselves. I hope you liked it. Please review now. Till the next upload!


End file.
